1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tethering system for inflatable airfoils and, more particularly, the invention relates to a tethering system for inflatable airfoils allowing a user to better control and adjust the angle of an airfoil wing and inflatable airfoil during flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous inflatable devices for providing location information; however, these devices are cumbersome, are not simple to operate, will not fly under windy conditions, are driven to the ground in high wind conditions, have no maneuverability, and are dangerous to bring back to the ground in a controlled manner. MacFadden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,877, claims a aerodynamically stable site marker balloon capable of being tethered under adverse flight condition. However, although MacFadden may fly where the spherical balloon will not, MacFadden will not fly and in fact will be driven to the ground in high wind conditions.
Schnee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,739, requires at least a light wind and has significant drawbacks in high winds as it would drag the individual. It claims the kite use as a sail. The Schnee device would be totally unusable in winds having velocity exceeding 20 miles per hour whereas the within invention will fly with wind velocity up to 80 miles per hour. Bringing the Schnee device to the ground during heavy winds can be a difficult if, if not impossible, task.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tethering system for an inflatable airfoil allowing a user to adjust the angle of an airfoil wing during flight to bring the inflatable airfoil to the ground during flight. Additionally, a need exists for a tethering system for an inflatable airfoil wherein a plurality of straps cross the top of the inflatable airfoil for better control of the inflatable airfoil thereby maximizing the flight and stability of the inflatable airfoil. Furthermore, there exists a need for a tethering system for an inflatable airfoil wherein the airfoil wing has a strap secured thereto for better control and adjustability of the airfoil wing for maintaining the optimum flight angle.